


Get Out

by Scribe_Shives



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Breakup, M/M, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, past toxic relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe_Shives/pseuds/Scribe_Shives
Summary: Patton Broke up with Roman and Kicked him outRemus is told Roman broke up and yelled at PattonRoman is upset and asleep on a park benchJanus is concerned because there is a guy asleep on a park bench and its really cold (only to him it's tolerable to everyone else)
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Get Out

**Author's Note:**

> Heard the song Fall for you last night after spotify started playing random songs because it finished my playlist... and I wrote this...  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1TY930QRCMw

Patton glared at Roman, “Oh I thought you were stronger than this.”

Roman stared at him teary eyed, “Patton, I love you! Please.”

“Please what?” Patton laughed, “You aren’t even trying in this relationship! You’re always stuck in all your little fantasies. Well hey! Sorry but you’ll never achieve any of them.”

Roman cried more, “honey, please I could do better.”

Patton rolled his eyes, “Oh but love, you can’t. Can’t you see you’ve already fallen apart.”

“Patton don’t do this.”

“Do what? I’m only doing what I have to do. You’re the one who didn’t care and left me.”

“I was working! Something you don’t do!”

“Roman don’t you yell at me, you know it makes me cry. I’m not the one in the wrong here!”

“What did I even do.” “You should know. Now Get Out!” Patton growled and glared harshly. 

Roman stared at Patton, “Let me just quickly grab my stuff.” He said defeated.

“Already done, your essentials and what could fit are in the suitcase. I threw out everything else, but I was considerate enough to let you have your guitar.”

Roman nodded and grabbed the suitcase handle. 

Patton shoved him against the wall harshly, “And what do you say.” he growled. 

“Thank you.” Roman murmured looking down. 

Patton let him go with a smile, “Now go, I have a guest coming over soon.”

Roman nodded and wiped his eyes, he grabbed the suitcase and guitar which he threw on his back and wore like a backpack. He walked out of their apartment without a goodbye, off to who knows where… it wasn’t like he had anywhere to go. Roman went down the stairs rather than the elevator, causing him to miss his brother Remus who came into the building. 

Patton opened the door when Remus knocked and threw himself in remus’ arms and started crying. 

Remus rubbed his back,”What happened.”

“Oh… Roman, he broke up with me. He yelled at me.” Patton cried out. 

Remus gasped and moved Patton over to the couch and sat with him, “It’ll be ok… he probably had a bad day?” Remus knew that his brother would never do something like that without reason, that wasnt his brother. 

Patton shook his head sniffling, “I don’t think so… he left, a little while ago.” 

“Alright, maybe I should go find him, talk to him about this.”

“No! Please just stay with me.” Patton sniffled giving puppy dog eyes.

Remus submitted and stayed, he cuddled watching movies with the falsely grieving Patton. 

Roman had made it a few miles away, he didn’t know where to go, or what to do. He basically had all the same friends as Patton, and Patton knew all his friends. Roman couldn’t call Logan or Virgil because for all he knew Patton already called and convinced them something else had happened or they’d take Patton’s side because Roman really was a bad boyfriend. Then there was Remus who he basically never talked to because Patton said he didn’t really like him. The only other people Roman spoke to were his Theater Mates but he couldn’t call any of them about this because most were busy with the current show rehearsals, Roman hadn’t tried out for the most recent show because Patton believed it was a waste of time and after the scene Patton had caused around all them at the theater, Roman didn’t want to know what they thought if he showed up asking for help. So Roman just walked. 

Roman walked for what had to be hours, his phone had died, but he thankfully had enough money for a warm drink he bought at some coffee shop. It was a cool november evening, not the best time to be kicked out by your now ex-boyfriend. Roman went to the park and sat down taking his Guitar off his back and putting it on the sit beside him. He shivered in his all too thin jacket. But he’d be fine, it wasn’t like it was cold enough to give any life threatening problems. Roman yawned. He carefully laid down holding his guitar close. He was in public at a park, he knew napping here was a bad idea but it was his only option. It was either sleeping here with the potential of losing his things or continuing to walk till he got too tired and slept in a more undesirable place. He just needed rest, it could help him think maybe… He needed to make sense of this whole situation and being tired wasn’t helping at this point. Roman slowly nodded off and the world faded to black as his consciousness slipped away. 

It was hours later when Roman woke up, a bright light shining on his face. He brought his hands up and shielded his eyes. “Sorry… I’ll go.” he mumbled.

The light turned off, “Go where? Because you were just sleeping on a park bench, leads me to believe you have nowhere to go.” a guy’s voice told him. The guy wore a black trench coat with yellow trim and buttons, a black scarf, and a black beanie, with yellow gloves. Sure it was cold but that seemed a bit much. 

Roman though thought the guy was pretty cute and blushed slightly before realizing he was asked a question and answered, “oh… um I could go… Home?” he replied though he knew he really couldn’t Patton had made that very clear. He could probably try getting into the theater and sleep backstage, he had a key afterall. 

The guy raised an eyebrow, “I doubt you have a home to go to, you were sleeping on a park bench and have a suitcase of what I’ll assume are all your belongings.”

“Yeah so?”

“So, how about you come with me.”

“I’m a stranger, how do you know I won’t try killing you? Hm? Or! You won’t try killing me?” Roman demanded.

The guy scoffed, “Aw, you sir look too pathetic to try killing me. As for me killing you, well I certainly could but it would've been easier while you were asleep. My name is Janus, what’s yours?”

“Roman….” He said softly.

“There, now we're not strangers.” Janus said and turned and started to walk.

Roman sat there on the bench.

Janus turned and looked at him, “Come on! It’s eleven at night, I’d like to get home where it’s not cold!” He called out. 

Roman chuckled and quickly got up putting his guitar on his back and grabbing his suitcase before running to catch up with the other, “Thank you so much. Sorry for the inconvenience.” “If it was an inconvenience I would have ignored you and kept walking.” Janus replied with a glare. 

Roman nodded and stayed quiet for the rest of the walk. 

It wasn’t long till they arrived at Janus’ place; it was a decently sized apartment and quite warm. Janus shedded his coat, scarf, hat and gloves, once inside. Under it all he had a long sleeve black shirt on with designs of snakes on the arms. “You can sleep on my couch.”

Roman nodded and left his luggage by the door, “Thanks.”

“Mhm, no problem. Night.”

Roman laid down on the couch after Janus walked away, even though the day had been a bit shitty at least he wasn’t out on a cold park bench, he upgraded to the couch of a cute guy’s apartment. 


End file.
